


The way of life.

by Seaslug27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other, peom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug27/pseuds/Seaslug27
Summary: The story of our life sumed up in a "poem".
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The way of life.

In all honesty, I don't want to ruin your life and I'm sure that you don't want to ruin mine. I do...face the fact that we aren't bound by the universe. Were human after all an their is nothing that will change that. As an oncologist I do suffer the faith of death, but their is no one their to truly stop it or help me after it. I maybe an idiot wondering through life as their's nothing else left to do. I could feel love in you. How could I, in myself. I know who you are and you have a feeling of who I am we will have to do it once in our lives. In the real truth. Is there even anything we can call living? Is there anything we can call life?


End file.
